


Cheetos, TV Channels, and Cute Boys, Oh My!

by wongsdong69



Series: Ghost Fuckers [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Poly, Possession, Renjun Harem, brief renle, but hes also vv fond of his ghost boyfie, clownery, everyone is stupid okay, everyone just loves renjun okay, expcept maybe mark?? but hes a lil stupid ngl, hyuck is a ghost, i love my rare pairs markren n renhyun, mentions of death? not rlly but yknow hyuck is a ghost, renjun is terrified, umm idk this is lowkey a crack fic, umm idk what else to tag so, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: Renjun's new apartment is haunted, and it changes his life in ways he never expected.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: Ghost Fuckers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Cheetos, TV Channels, and Cute Boys, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I read this fic probably 5000 times and had 2 beta readers before I felt that it was perfected and ready to post. I would like to thank my lovely wife for helping me with headcanons and ideas for this au. If it weren't for her, the rare pairs would not exist at all bc I had totally different outcomes/ side characters in mind so THANK YOU IF YOU EVER SEE THIS ILY BABY! Anyways! Please enjoy!

It all started a month after Renjun moved into the apartment. He felt elated to have his own place, free of overbearing parents and loud roommates. It was fairly nice despite its low price, and he could ignore the random cold spots around the rooms for what a steal it had been. 

The first time he noticed anything off was when he was face timing his now ex boyfriend. He flicked through the instagram filters, listening to Chenle groan about classes when his phone began to take screenshot after screenshot. 

He gasped, and sputtered out, ‘What the hell?” Chenle hummed in confusion before his eyes snapped to the middle of his own phone screen. “Hey, why’re you doing that?” 

“I’m not. I- I don’t know what’s happening.” He shuddered as the room grew cold. “Babe, I’m scared. It just got really cold all the sudden.” 

Chenle scoffed and erupted with laughter. “Please, it’s probably just in your head, you dork.”

Renjun’s eyes widened as a tube of chapstick rolled off his night stand. “It’s not! What the fuck.” He curled up, bringing his phone closer to his face. What he would do to have Chenle with him in person.

Suddenly, the call ended. Renjun scoffed, thinking Chenle was being an ass, but his phone began to buzz. He answered, and Chenle huffed. “What was that for?” Renjun frowned, “What?”

Chenle glared at him, unamused. “You hung up.” Renjun’s mouth dropped open, and he pulled his blanket to his chin. “I didn’t!” 

Chenle gave him an annoyed look. “Well, I’ll leave you to your ghost friend.” 

“What? No, please stay.”

Chenle waved and gave an exaggerated smile, “Love you, bye!” And the call ended. Renjun yelled in frustration, and threw his pillow over his head as he tried to calm himself down.

Over the course of a few months, strange things kept happening around his apartment. Flickering lights, his laundry being mysteriously folded, and Chenle’s research papers always going missing, just to name a few. Renjun had the feeling he wasn’t alone in his apartment. 

But Chenle scoffed at the implications of the apartment being haunted, and when more and more of his things went missing or turned up damaged, he left both the apartment and Renjun.

The strange happenings slowed after the break up, but sometimes he found candies on his bed, or a hot cup of tea waiting on the counter for him. It made him want to cry even more. 

He thought it was impossible for things to get weirder, but he was quickly proven wrong while texted his best friend, Jaemin.

‘Bro that rlly sucks.. If you ever need anything, lmk ily <3’

Renjun began to type a reply when suddenly, his message deleted itself, and the keyboard buttons clicked on their own to type out, ‘hi :p’ 

“What the fuck.”

‘xD its okay I’m nice. go to snapchat and turn on the dog filter or smth.’

“What? Who are you?” The keyboard cursor blinked idly. He felt his palms sweat as he went to the app store, searching ‘virus remover’. Before he could hit enter, though, the search deleted itself and started typing again. 

‘im not a virus! chill bro’ Renjun inhaled sharply, backing out of the store to text Jaemin. Only, the message app refused to open. He tried the phone app, instagram, twitter, but to no avail. Then, his eyes settled on snapchat.

With shaky hands, he opened it and clicked the dog filter as instructed. It recognized his face, putting dog ears on him when a second pair of ears popped up. He startled, but swallowed down his fear. “Open your mouth.” 

The floating dog ears moved, and the animated tongue licked. Renjun screamed and threw his phone across the room. He launched himself out of bed and ran to the kitchen, pacing around in fear. 

He realized he needed his phone to call Jaemin, so he quickly ran back to his room to retrieve his phone, and he shivered as he passed the doorway, the room felt ice cold. 

He dialed Jaemin with no problem as he cried, jogging to the livingroom and curling up on his couch. His friend quickly picked up. "Renjun? Are you okay?" 

"Jaemin, I'm so scared." He sniffled against the speaker, and he could hear the worry in Jaemin's voice. 

"What? What's going on? Do I need to come over?" 

"Please. There's a ghost…" He looked anxiously to his room. 

"Renjun." Jaemin scoffed.

"Jaemin I know it sounds stupid but please, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't serious. Please please please." He begged. 

"Okay! I'm on my way." 

When Jaemin arrived, Renjun enveloped him into a tight hug before he could even get inside. Jaemin patted his head affectionately. "Wow, it's really that bad?" 

Renjun nodded, guiding him to the living room. "I'll show you. Um ghost, are you there?" He turned in a circle slowly, looking for something he couldn't see. Within seconds, goosebumps pricked his skin, and his eyes widened as he turned to Jaemin. "Did you feel that?" 

Jaemin did look uncomfortable, and he nodded. "Isn't your apartment always like this though? You got cold spots all over." Renjun scoffed and waved him off. 

"Wait. Ghost? Do you want to talk through the phone again?" He opened his phone to Jaemin's messages, clicking the keyboard up and staring at it intensely. Jaemin stepped closer, watching over his shoulder with curiosity. 

'you can call me donghyuck or hyuck. im not a fan of just ghost haha :>'

Jaemin opened his mouth in surprise, and he turned to Renjun. "This is crazy." 

"He can do more! Donghyuck can you do the snapchat thing again?" 

A simple 'yea!' typed itself out, and then snapchat was opening on its own. The pair of dog ears appeared in the air, and Renjun shuddered in discomfort, and he grabbed Jaemin's hand. 

"You don't want to hurt me, right?" 

The ears moved as if Donghyuck was shaking his head no, and a text bar appeared on the screen. 'it gets lonely being a ghost. it might be nice to have a friend :p'

Renjun’s apartment was definitely haunted.

It took a while, but eventually they became friends. Now, everytime the room dropped in temperature, Renjun smiled. It was kind of cool to have a roommate that was (mostly) polite and didn't always invite friends over when he was trying to study or relax. 

"You know, I just thought about it. Do you watch me get changed? Or sleep? Because that would be kind of creepy." 

He opened the notes app, and immediately, Hyuck began typing away. 'it's the best part of my day tbh' 

"Hey!" Renjun gasped, and he threw punches to the air, imagining he was hitting Donghyuck. 

'missed me ;)' 

Renjun groaned. "You know, why can't you talk? It kinda sucks just talking to air and having to read your responses." 

'hm good question.. maybe google it? I wish I could talk to you normally :(('

Renjun frowned, and he googled 'How to talk to ghosts'. He felt cool air touching his elbow, and he tilted his body to let Donghyuck see the screen. 

"Spiritual mediums, ouija boards… I don’t think these would help you actually talk, though.”

The blanket beside him rustled in what seemed like frustration, and to confirm this, a stuffed moomin was sent flying off the bed. 

"Hey, we'll figure something out, okay? No need to hurt the moomin." He slumped against the headboard, deep in thought.

"Hyuck, have you ever tried speaking?" 

"...No?" Came quietly from the space next to him, and he jumped in shock, looking to where the voice came from. 

"Oh my god, you idiot! You did it! Say something else!" 

"Renjun!" The voice sounded surprised, but happy, and Renjun jumped off his bed and paced around the room in excitement. "We need to show Jaemin! Do you mind?" 

"No, I want to show him! This is so… nice, wow. It's so nice to talk to you." The voice sounded soft and mellow, and Renjun felt himself melting with warmth and joy.

He opened his camera to selfie mode, and beckoned at the bed, "Come here, so he can hear you." He started the video after feeling Donghyuck's presence next to him. "Um." He mumbled, breaking out into a smile. 

"I don't know what to say!" Donghyuck erupted into a fit of giggles, and Renjun laughed along with him. "Hi from Renjun and Donghyuck!" 

"Hiii!" Donghyuck greeted. Renjun pressed the stop button and sent it to Jaemin. 

Renjun hopped onto his bed, and he felt Donghyuck follow. "Have you ever tried like, physically manifesting?" 

Donghyuck sighed sadly, and Renjun felt himself frowning. "Yeah, actually. I've tried but I can't."

Renjun tried lightening up the mood. "So you've tried manifesting but not talking?" 

"Hey, leave me alone!" 

"Okay okay.." Renjun relented. "But is there any way I could see you? Did you have social media while you were alive?" 

Donghyuck huffed, but he took Renjun's phone. He tossed it back to Renjun after a few seconds, and it was open to a Facebook page. 

"Lee Donghyuck. 15, single, and not giving a shit since 1999." Renjun laughed as he read his bio out loud. He scrolled through the account until he finally found what he was looking for. 

"Oh my god! You were an emo kid!" He cackled, at the picture of Donghyuck decked out in eyeliner and snake bites. 

"Hey! It was cool, okay?" Donghyuck whined. He hadn't posted since 2015. It made Renjun's stomach twist, it was so easy to forget that Donghyuck was dead. They would have been the same age had Donghyuck still been alive. 

He felt just as alive as Renjun did. He turned off his phone and set it down next to him, pushing the thought away. "It's cute. Did you hear? My Chemical Romance had a reunion last year." 

"What? You're lying!" 

"No! We can watch the concert right now." 

Renjun laughed as his bedroom light flickered on and off excitedly. 

"Jaemin, are you sure you're okay with this?" Renjun asked seriously.

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "Yes! It's fine. I trust Hyuck." He shifted on his feet looking nervous despite his claim. “I won’t feel anything, right? I don’t want to feel you guys making out.” He grumbled. 

Renjun’s face flushed, and he smacked Jaemin’s arm. “What? We’re not going to make out, oh my god.” Jaemin snickered, and shoved his friend playfully. “I’m teasing, babe.”

Donghyuck laughed loudly, “How can you be so sure, Junnie?” 

Renjun turned darker, and glared at the floor, hands hiding his warm cheeks. “Answer Jaem’s goddamn question.”

"From what I’ve read online, you shouldn’t feel anything. It’ll be like you’re in a deep sleep.” Donghyuck said. Jaemin inhaled deeply, and held his arms out. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Here goes nothing.” Donghyuck muttered. 

Renjun watched as Jaemin's entire body tensed and his eyes glazed over. His mouth dropped open and he shivered, and then he blinked.

"Donghyuck?" Renjun asked timidly. 

Jaemin- Donghyuck examined his (Jaemin's??) arms, stretching them and moving them around. He did the same with his legs, and then he looked up at Renjun. 

Renjun smiled brightly albeit nervously, and Donghyuck tackled him to the couch with a hug. Renjun squeezed him tightly, and though it was Jaemin's body he was hugging, it felt nothing like Jaemin.

Hands ran all over his stomach, his arms, and Donghyuck's lips pressed everywhere from his cheek to his collar bones, and he gasped. "Hyuck, calm down!" Donghyuck pulled away for a minute, grinning down at Renjun where he laid on the couch. "I've waited so long for this. I'm so happy, Renjun." 

Renjun felt his stomach flutter at Donghyuck's words, and he shivered under him. Donghyuck leaned down, and their lips met. 

Renjuns hand came to his cheek, and it was over as fast as it started when he pushed him away. Now this felt like Jaemin.

"This is weird. It just feels like I'm kissing Jaemin." He laughed awkwardly. 

Donghyuck got off of him and sat back on the couch. "Sorry." He chewed his lip, trying to hide his disappointment. Renjun felt a pang in his heart, and he sat up, scooting towards Donghyuck.

He placed a hand on his thigh and the other cupped his jaw gently as he placed a soft kiss to his lips. He could do this for Donghyuck. Jaemin's body then slumped to the couch, and the radio that sat on the windowsill turned on, flipping through the stations with a staticky buzz. 

Jaemin groaned, rubbing his face groggily. He looked around the room, then to Renjun and their close proximity. "Ugh, this is weird. Never again" Jaemin said with his own voice. 

Renjun was out at work. No biggie. Donghyuck had some exciting plans. He asked Renjun very sweetly for his laptop password, to which Renjun agreed because he couldn't say no to his ghost bestie, kinda boyfie. 

Well, he did say no. To a lot of things. But this was something he said yes to! Donghyuck typed craigslist into the search bar, and quickly made an account to post.

'Looking for someone to possess

Hi I'm Donghyuck and I'm a ghost. I have a kind of boyfriend, but our relationship is hard, considering I have no physical form. I just need someone who would be okay with me using their body to kiss my bf. There are a few requirements, though. 

1\. Must be attractive. I want to treat my bf to some good ol eye candy since he cant have the real deal  
2\. Have to be a guy who likes guys. As far as I know, my bf is gay. Also I'd like to remain a guy in physical form.  
3\. Please bathe regularly.  
4\. Don't try to exorcise me? It wont work  
5\. Don't agree to this just to get with my bf. When I possess you, it'll be like sleeping. You wont feel a thing so no point  
6\. Be nice and polite.. I dont have time to deal with assholes' 

He hit the post button and waited. Surprisingly, he got a message really quickly. He got quite a bit, actually. A lot of them seemed strange, unattractive, or overly interested in his ‘kind of boyfriend’. Must’ve not read through all of the rules. 

One man did stand out to him, though. His name was Jaehyun, and the selfies he sent made Donghyuck swoon. He messaged him for a little while, even skyping just to make sure he was completely serious. 

After a couple hours of messaging, he decided to finally invite him over.

As the man stood in front of the door, Donghyuck observed him. Tall, well built, hot. "Hey." He said. The stranger seemed unbothered, though he looked around for the source of the voice. 

"You can't see me, I'm a ghost. Anyways, the key is in the plant pot. I can't reach it." 

The man made a puzzled face. "You used a laptop though, can't you just unlock the door?" 

"Oh." Donghyuck said. He opened the door, embarrassed, but tried to play it off. "Come in, make yourself at home." 

The man nodded and settled on the couch. 

"So… Jaehyun, right?" Jaehyun nodded. 

"Well, why do you want to do this?" 

Jaehyun shrugged. "I mean, it would help you. And you said it's like sleeping? A solid win-win." 

Donghyuck hummed. "Okay that concludes our interview. I think you'll do well. But first… Would you mind taking off your clothes? I'd like to see your assets, make sure they're suitable for Renjun, you know." 

Without missing a beat, Jaehyun stood and began shucking his clothes off, leaving Donghyuck speechless. Right as he hooked his thumbs around the waistline of his boxers, Donghyuck stopped him. 

"Woah, are you sure about this?" 

Jaehyun shrugged, "Yeah." And then he dropped his boxer briefs. 

Renjun sighed as he stepped inside, shrugging off his jacket. He was surprised to not hear or feel Donghyuck, and he nervously looked up. 

It was then that he saw him, a tall, attractive man, casually sitting on his couch. As the man stood, Renjun darted back to his jacket, grabbing the tiny can of mace out that he always kept there. 

“Who are you? How did you get in? I have mace!” He yelled and pointed it at the man who gasped and sputtered with a familiar voice. "Renjun, it's me! Don't spray!" 

"Donghyuck?! Who the fuck are you possessing?" 

Donghyuck stepped closer, "A dude from craigslist!" 

"What? Oh my god! Get out of him!" He smacked at the man's arms as he neared closer. 

"Renjun. Isn't he your type though?" Donghyuck placed a hand on his hip flirtatiously, and Renjun scoffed, pushing him off. 

"Hey! You're gonna bruise the poor guy." Donghyuck pouted. 

"Get out of him, now." 

"So that he drops to the floor? Rude." 

"Put him on the couch or something! Just un-possess him!" Renjun pressed a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"Fine! Okay!" Donghyuck threw his hands up in surrender as he stomped to sit on the couch. He pouted at Renjun, "You're not even gonna kiss me while I have a body?" 

"No." Renjun crossed his arms.

Donghyuck grunted before exiting the man's body, and Renjun felt him brush against his side. It seemed as if Hyuck’s energy had been getting stronger and stronger lately. 

Renjun paced around the room as he waited for the stranger to come to. He shifted, and Renjun rushed over to him, not knowing what to do. 

The man blinked tiredly, and Renjun felt his palms start to sweat. "Um hi, my dumbass ghost boyfriend possessed you and I'm really sorry please don't call the cops." 

The man blinked slowly, "Yeah, I know. It's fine. Where's your bathroom?" 

The lamp in the corner of the room began to turn off and on incredibly fast, and Renjun glared daggers at it. "What are you doing?" 

"You called me your boyfriend!" Donghyuck squealed. 

"I- What-" Renjun turned back to Jaehyun, feeling a headache coming on. "Let me show you to the bathroom." 

After that, Renjun changed the password on his computer and told Donghyuck if he did anything like that again, that he would kill him. As if he could actually do that. 

Donghyuck behaved though, but that didn't stop him from yearning to have a physical body. 

"Please? I just want to be with you again." Donghyuck sighed. 

Renjun frowned, shifting in bed. "You are with me." 

Donghyuck settled down next to him, whispering in his ear. "I wanna touch you." 

Renjun shuddered at the sudden coolness."I understand that but, it's- I have to think about it. It's weird to just be with a stranger." 

"As long as you'll consider it, I'm happy." 

Renjun hummed and then his eyes fluttered closed. 

When he woke up, he heard a noise from the living room. "Hyuck?" He asked quietly. He then felt Hyuck next to him. "I'm here." 

"Then who's out there?" 

"Jaehyun." 

"What?" Renjun hopped out of bed and padded to the living room. Jaehyun turned from the tv to look him up and down, before averting his eyes back to the screen. 

"Jaehyun, how did you get in here? Why are you here?"

Jaehyun hummed boredly, shoving a cheeto into his mouth. "I thought your ghost boyfriend would've told you- He showed me where the spare key is. Was. You guys get more channels." 

Jaehyun broke into his house. For tv channels. And cheetos. 

"Um… Want breakfast I guess?" He felt awkward with Jaehyun being in his house, but he would feel worse kicking him out.

Jaehyun smiled appreciatively at him. "Breakfast sounds great." 

Renjun found himself in the kitchen, whipping up omelets and bacon for a man who broke into his apartment. He was definitely rethinking his life choices. 

Jaehyun walked into the kitchen to put up the bag of cheetos, but Renjun could sense him lingering there. 

Donghyuck suddenly threw a plate, and it shattered against the cabinet next to where Jaehyun stood. 

"What the hell? What was that for?" Renjun cried out and he ran to get a broom. Donghyuck stayed silent, and Renjun could feel his anger seeping into the room.

Jaehyun attempted to help, but the silverware drawer shot open and a spoon launched itself at his head. 

"Fine. I won't help then." He grumbled. Renjun groaned and stomped off to his room. “I’ll be back!” He shouted. 

“Kay.” Jaehyun replied, busying himself with the broom. 

Renjun shut himself in his room, and he crossed his arms. “What’s your deal?” Donghyuck stayed quiet. Renjun put his hands on his hips. “I can feel you in here Hyuck. Now tell me why you did that.” 

Renjun could hear him sigh, and the moomin plush wiggled around where it sat on the bed. “It’s dumb.” 

Renjun sat on the edge of the bed, twiddling his thumbs. He softened his voice. “It’s not dumb. Just talk to me.”

“I don’t like the way he looks at you.” Renjun could hear the pout in his voice, and he shook his head. “What? So you threw my dishes around like a petulant child because you’re jealous?” 

"Renjun, you don't understand! It's so hard for me." 

"You're right, I don't understand. But surely there's a better way to express your frustrations?"

Hyuck sighed loudly. "I don't know. Let's just go to Jaehyun.. He probably doesn't know where the trash can is." 

Renjun sighed. “Okay. Just don’t try to kill our guest with my dishes, please.” He left his room to find Jaehyun holding a dustpan full of glass shards. "Uh, trashcan?" He asked. Renjun pulled out a drawer to reveal it, and Jaehyun thanked him.

"You know, you should have my phone number. You can text me whenever you want to come over, and I won't be scared shitless thinking someone broke into my apartment. Again." 

"Oh, okay." Jaehyun agreed and handed Renjun his phone. After they got their numbers settled, Renjun set the table for their now cold breakfast. 

"So. Tell me about yourself." Renjun started. Jaehyun's eyebrows furrowed as he cut into his omelette. "Is this another interview?" 

"Interview? Wh- No. I just think that if you're gonna be here a lot I should know more about you. We should be friends." 

Jaehyun nodded as he popped a piece of egg in his mouth, and he chewed as he spoke. "Well, I do IT work. It's pretty flexible so I have a lot of free time. I'm a big fan of reptiles and… Yeah." 

"Reptiles? What's your favorite reptile?" Renjun smiled, amused. 

"Geckos… But lizards are cool too, I love lizards. I feel like I should know about you too, though." He laughed awkwardly, staring down at his plate.

Renjun rolled his shoulders back. "I'm an artist. I love art, and I paint and do illustrations on the side. But I also have some side jobs just to support myself." 

"That's cool. What do you usually paint?" 

Renjun laughed, "I bet I'll sound basic, but I paint the sky mostly. I love watching the sunset from my little balcony with a cup of tea.” 

Jaehyun shook his head. "That's not basic at all. It sounds really nice, actually. You should show me sometime." 

Renjun bit his lip, and looked away shyly. "Maybe. It might be nice to have someone to paint with." 

Jaehyun laughed, and it was a pleasant noise. His face bunched up at the cheeks, forming dimples there. “I’m sure I would suck, but I’d be open to a few art lessons.”

Renjun smiled brightly, laughing along. “I’d be open to teaching you.”

His fork began rattling against his plate, and he sighed. "I should go get ready for work. I guess you can just… Let yourself out whenever? Just text me." 

Jaehyun nodded and continued to eat his cold eggs. 

Jaehyun brought it up as they were walking down the street. Renjun leaned against his side, teeth chattering from the cold. He felt Donghyuck beside him, and it felt great. 

For reasons he couldn't explain, he wasn't fond of Donghyuck possessing Jaehyun, but he felt bad leaving him home alone while he and Jaehyun hung out outside of the apartment.

After too much time researching, he broke off a piece of the wall trim and tucked it into his coat pocket, and Donghyuck was able to follow them outside of the apartment. 

"You know, if you're open to Donghyuck possessing someone else, I know a guy who wouldn't mind." Jaehyun said as they neared the coffee shop. 

Renjun sighed as he slipped his hand into the butt pocket of Jaehyun's jeans. He really did want to be able to be with Donghyuck physically, and he felt he could trust Jaehyun after a while of being friends.

"Okay, fine." He mumbled.

Donghyuck shrieked, earning the stares of people walking past them. 

"Really Renjun? Are you for real?" He asked excitedly. 

"Well, we'll have to meet him first, but if he's a good fit, then sure. We haven't physically touched in months." 

Donghyuck flickered a short streetlamp, and Renjun scolded him in embarrassment.

"You seem so normal. How are you friends with Jaehyun?" Renjun raised an eyebrow curiously. 

Jaehyun scoffed next to him and crossed his arms. "Thanks, Jun."

Renjun glared at him, “Need I remind you, you broke into my house for the tv?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, but smiled smugly.

Mark shifted in his seat, bringing their attention back to him. "I mean, you seem pretty normal." 

Renjun laughed loudly. "I'm literally dating a ghost." 

"Fair." 

Donghyuck interrupted, sounding quite impatient. "Can we try possession now?" 

Renjun looked to Mark. Mark shook his limbs out, then nodded. "Sure. Just for a minute or two, right?" Renjun nodded. "If you feel weird afterwards, it's okay, this is just a little test." 

Mark nodded. "I'm ready, then. Let's get it." 

Renjun unconsciously pressed up against Jaehyun as Donghyuck possessed Mark. He stretched, then stood up, walking around. 

He laughed, and it was all Donghyuck, no trace of Mark in his voice. "Renjun!" Donghyuck jumped on him, straddling his waist, and Renjun pushed him away. 

"Hey! This is the trial run. Calm down, baby." 

Donghyuck pouted, and Renjun had to admit, Mark was adorable. But knowing Donghyuck was in him, controlling his expression, made him feel warm inside. 

"Okay, now get out." 

"Fine, fine." He grunted. 

Suddenly, Mark slumped against his chest, and Jaehyun laughed as he panicked. "Hyuck! You could have moved and then left him. What the hell?" 

Mark woke up, hands clutching at Renjun's shirt, and he flushed dark red when he took notice of their sitting situation. 

He scurried off of Renjun, nearly falling over as he stood upright and dusted his pants off. 

"How was it?" Jaehyun asked with a half smile. Mark rubbed his neck nervously, "I didn't feel much. It's just a bit jarring to fall asleep in one place and wake up somewhere else." 

Renjun nodded. "I'm sure it's something you can get used to. Do you think you're okay with continuing?" 

Mark nodded slowly, "You can come back in, Donghyuck." And in a flash, Donghyuck stood before them. He launched himself at Renjun, hands holding his jaw as he kissed him, fast and desperate. 

"Hyuck, oh my god." Renjun breathed. 

Jaehyun cleared his throat, and Donghyuck giggled apologetically. "Sorry Jae. I'm so excited." 

"Mm, obviously. I should go anyway." He got up and stretched before grabbing his jacket off the arm of the couch. 

"What? No, stay!" Renjun reached out to grab his wrist. Jaehyun pulled away, tugging his jacket on. "I think you two need some time alone. I'll text you." 

"Okay, yeah. Just text me when you get home." Renjun smiled at him, and he nodded before swiftly exiting the apartment. 

Donghyuck smirked at Renjun, tracing his hands over his sides. Renjun shuddered and sighed under him. "I love you. This was the right choice." 

Donghyuck sucked along his neck. "Mhm. I love you so much more." 

Renjun sunk further into the couch and he tangled his fingers through Donghyuck's hair.

“So.” Mark said. He and Jaehyun lounged in a secluded booth at their go-to cafe, one of the few times they were alone without having Renjun or Donghyuck around.

“So.” Jaehyun echoed. He swirled his latte around, ruining the pretty foam flower that rested atop of the beverage. Mark swallowed audibly. Things between them had become tense since Jaehyun introduced him to Renjun and Donghyuck. It felt as if Jaehyun resented him now. 

Mark shook his iced macchiato absent mindedly before continuing. “Do you want me to stop seeing Renjun? As Donghyuck, I mean.” He stuttered over a few words, but he was mostly clear, and he gave himself a mental pat on the back. Confrontation was not his forte. 

Jaehyun leaned back in the plush seat and stared at his mug as he ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head disappointedly. “No, he’s so happy because of you. I wouldn’t want to ruin that for him because of my feelings.”

Mark made a noise of confusion, but Jaehyun continued on. “But it still feels like a punch to the gut when I see you guys kiss or hold hands- even if it's not really you, you know.’

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but Jaehyun cut him off again, “It’s just weird to me how he’s so okay with Hyuck possessing you, but not me.” He sighed, finally taking a break to sip at his coffee.

Ah, so that’s what this was about. “You like Renjun too?” Mark laughed. Jaehyun smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it sucks.” 

“You can say that again. Imagine being vaguely aware of kissing and touching your crush, but not having control over any of it, and knowing that it’s not you that they love.” 

“Wait a minute, you’re aware of what's happening when you’re possessed? I thought you said you felt like you were asleep when he first possessed you” Jaehyun said wide eyed. Mark chewed on his straw nervously. “I mean, I did. But a few times afterwards it kinda faded. That never happened to you?”

“No Mark, Donghyuck only possessed me one time.”

“Shit.” Mark grimaced. Jaehyun rested his forearms on the table. “So, are you going to tell them?”

Mark choked on his coffee and sputtered as he shook his head. “Of course not, they’ll kick me out. Then what? No more Renjun, and no more Donghyuck.”

Jaehyun felt himself frown. A life without Renjun and Donghyuck did sound not so fun. “So you’re just gonna continue this weird ass voyeurism situation? I don’t know if I could handle that.”

Mark scoffed. “It’s not voyeurism.” 

“Yes it is, think about it!”

“Okay… You’re kind of right.” Mark grumbled.

Mark basically lived with Renjun now, and it was pretty great. More often than not, Hyuck was possessing him, and he was incredibly touchy and affectionate. But every once in a while, he would wake up next to a conscious Mark, blinking blearily and stumbling over his words as he greeted him. He had found himself growing quite fond of Mark, to be honest.

Jaehyun opened the front door and slid off his shoes, waving at Renjun. "Hey." 

"Oh hi!" Renjun smiled at him from on the couch, and Jaehyun couldn't help but notice Mark's head resting on his lap. 

Mark looked over to Jaehyun. "Hey hyung." 

"Mark?" Jaehyun asked as he set a couple bags of chips on the coffee table. 

"Yeah." Renjun ran a hand through his hair, and he fluttered his eyes closed. Weird. 

"Come." Renjun patted the empty space next to him, and Jaehyun sat down obediently, ignoring the arm that snaked around his waist. 

Renjun hit play, and the movie started. He didn’t think anything of the way Mark sighed at his touch, or the way Jaehyun squeezed incredibly close, fingers brushing along his hip.

But Donghyuck noticed. How Mark’s cheeks flushed,and Jaehyun’s heartbeat raced when Renjun’s palm pressed into his thigh. Who was he to blame them, he was entirely infatuated with Renjun too.

Some part of him told himself that he should feel angry, jealous even. He did, but he couldn’t pinpoint the moment when that feeling faded. Renjun deserved to be loved, to be adored like this. It felt right. 

"Renjun." Donghyuck said after Jaehyun closed the front door. Renjun clung onto his side, and he pressed a kiss to his neck. "What?" 

"I want to tell you something." He walked towards their bedroom, and Renjun followed. "What is it?" 

Donghyuck sat on the bed, pulling Renjun to stand in front of him. He chewed on his lip nervously before speaking again, "They both like you." 

Renjun cast his eyes to the floor. He was aware of the way Jaehyun and Mark acted around him, it was obvious that they liked him. "Yeah? And?" 

"You can't keep leading them on." Donghyuck frowned. 

"What? I-" 

"You are, even if that's not your intention. I can see it in Mark when he looks at you. And Jae… When we touch or kiss. They’re hurting, but they stick around because it benefits you." 

"Stop. What's the point of telling me this?" Renjun felt guilty. He liked them both, he loved having them around. Knowing that he unintentionally hurt them though, it made him feel awful.

"You like them too, don't you?" Donghyuck asked, tilting his head as he gauged Renjun's reaction. 

"But- I love you." He felt frustrated and confused, and he set his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders to brace himself.

"Hey hey, I know. I love you too. I'm just saying, maybe there's room in your heart for two more?" 

Renjun wiped at his eyes in embarrassment. "Is that an option, though? I don’t want to do something that you’re not happy with. And who knows if they would actually want to date me while I’m dating you?" 

"Babe. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I’m not okay with it. You’re not the only one who likes them. And you'll never find out if you don't ask." 

Renjun nodded, and he kissed Donghyuck long, and sweetly. "Do you mind getting out of Mark for a bit?" 

Mark blinked awake, and he grew alert, seeing Renjun in front of him. "Oh, hi." He felt his palms sweat as he thought about the conversation between Donghyuck and Renjun he overheard.

"Mark, I like you." Renjun worried his lower lip, tugging it into his mouth as he chewed it. 

“Oh. Are you sure?” 

Renjun scoffed, “What do you mean, am I sure?”

“Like you said, you love Hyuck, I’m just worried throwing me and Jaehyun in will screw everything up.” 

Renjun stared at him wide eyed and confused, and Mark then realized he had fucked up. He grimaced at his slip up. “Oh.” He whispered quietly.

“I never said anything about Jaehyun, how did you-?” Renjun paused, eyeing him warily.

“Um, I guessed?” Mark sounded unsure, and Renjun glared at him. “Mark. Tell me.”

Mark looked at his feet sheepishly before admitting, “I heard yours and Hyuck’s conversation. I’m sorry, but I literally could not help it.” He smiled weakly.

Donghyuck gasped audibly, “What? How? I thought you were unconscious!”

Renjun gaped in confusion, and he blinked, not knowing what to say. 

“I was! At first. Then, over time I started to feel and hear, and see everything, I just wasn’t in control of my body.”

“This is insane!” Renjun exclaimed. Donghyuck agreed with a hum. “It must’ve sucked having to just... Be there when Renjun and I were being all mushy. I’m really sorry.”

Mark laughed awkwardly, “It’s okay, honestly. But if a relationship with the both of you is a serious offer right now, I’ll accept. I like you a lot. Both of you.” 

Jaehyun groaned as there was more pounding on his apartment door. Who could be here this late at night? 

He stumbled to the door and opened it slowly, and there Renjun stood, eyes wide with determination. “Renjun, what? What are you-” Renjun brought both hands to the back of Jaehyun's neck, and yanked him down into a kiss. 

Jaehyun melted into it, and he slid his hands down to rest at his waist. Renjun parted from him, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. 

"Renjun. Why?" He asked, clearly confused. 

"You broke into my house. You stole both my cheetos and my heart."

"Cheesy." Jaehyun murmured, he grinned like a dork at his own pun, and Renjun squinted at him.

"Jae. I love Hyuck. You know I do. But I think along the way, I fell for you and Mark, too. Mine and Hyuck's relationship is complicated enough on its own, so I understand if you're not interested in a relationship with me- er, us. But it's on the table." He turned around to leave, but Jaehyun grabbed his shoulder. 

"Woah, don't you dare leave. You like me?" 

"I just invited you into my relationship." Renjun answered flatly. Jaehyun pulled him in for another kiss.

When they arrived at Renjun's apartment, hand in hand, both Mark and Donghyuck gasped, and all of the lights in the house began to strobe. 

Renjun laughed happily as his boyfriends both kissed him on the cheek, and he could feel Donghyuck's excited energy floating through himself. 

“I don’t know exactly how this is gonna work, with the possessing and all, but I really want to make it work.”

“Us too.” The rest agreed.

“So you’re telling me you have three boyfriends?” Jaemin asked.

Renjun groaned as he fiddled with the blender. The blade refused to spin, and he didn’t want to mess with it, worried it would turn on and slice him. “Yes, I have three boyfriends.”

“Got room for a fourth?” Jaemin teased, winking at him. Renjun laughed loudly, “Hell no. I kissed you twice, never again.” 

Jaemin made a noise of offense, and someone cleared their throat behind them. Renjun turned, ready to apologize to the customer they kept waiting, but he was met with Mark and Jaehyun smiling at him.

“We demand ice cream!” Jaehyun brought a fist down on the counter, a couple sitting in the window seat eyed him warily. Renjun mentally corrected himself. Mark and Donghyuck.

“I’m sorry, we don’t serve aggressive customers. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir.” Renjun smiled his famous customer service smile, and Jaemin cackled. 

“Wow, you never told me Mark was so cute!” He cooed, and Mark blushed at the compliment. 

“What about Jaehyun?” Donghyuck gasped in offense. Jaemin laughed and shook his head. “Jaehyun’s really cute too. I figured I would wait to compliment him though, considering he’s not really… Here.” 

Renjun looked at him in surprise, “You can tell? Really?”

Jaemin shrugged. “His energy is really strong and very distinctly Donghyuck. I could tell before he even said anything.” Renjun stared at him, baffled.

“Jae isn’t here, sure, but he can totally hear and see you! He’s probably very hurt that you didn’t compliment him like Mark.” Donghyuck grinned. Jaemin looked confused, but Renjun interrupted them. “Hey hey hey, let’s not get distracted. Mark, Donghyuck, order something so I can clock out.”

Jaemin made a milkshake for Mark while Renjun scooped ice cream cones for Donghyuck, Jaehyun, and himself. 

“Won’t people look at me weird if I’m holding two ice cream cones?” Donghyuck asked. Renjun handed Mark his own ice cream cone before pushing through the staff doors to clock out.

“Since when have you cared about how people look at you?” He faintly heard Mark say. He laughed to himself. He came back out and said bye to Jaemin, and then he joined his boyfriends as they took to the streets outside.

As Donghyuck jumped around in a puddle, Mark grabbed Renjun's hand, intertwining their fingers. Renjun dropped his head to rest on his shoulder, pressing a short peck to it. 

He silently thanked the universe for his haunted apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well... It seems you have made it through. I hope you liked it! I honestly love these characters so much, I definitely want to write more of them. Kudos and feedback are very appreciated! If you have any ideas or scenarios you would want to see... Hmu bae ;D


End file.
